The Search For Cassim
by Dragonessa24
Summary: Cassim has been caught by some men, and Iago has to save his friend from the kidnappers. Though he gets help from a young sorceress his way through the desert will be long and dangerous. (Chapter 5 added!)
1. Prologue, Just A Bird On The Marketplace

Disclaimer: Iago and Cassim belong to Disney. I own Janara.

Author's note: I'm not 100% sure what adventures Janara and Iago will have during their journey through the desert. So every idea is welcome! Besides, I don't really like the title, I only used it to publish my story. If you know a title that fits better, please tell me! And thanks again to Cyndi for revising my story.

**The Search For Cassim**

By Laura Münch  
Corrected by Cyndi Hilston

_Prologue_

"I don't like it in here, Cassim", the red parrot whispered uncomfortably. He and his human friend sat in a small tavern of the desert city Djel and watched the dubious men at the other tables. Most of them wore dark capes and swords or daggers. They sat in small groups and whispered furtively with each other. From time to time one of them laughed loud. 

" I really don't like it in here", the bird repeated, this time more urgent. 

"Let's go off from here." 

"I know what you mean, Iago", Cassim answered. "I'd also like to sit on my horse and leave this city, but as long as this sandstorm rages outside, we can't go." 

"I don't care..." Iago called angrily, but became immediately quieter when some people looked interested at him. 

"... I don't care how the weather is! I smell danger, and my sense for threat is nearly as good as my sense for business. Believe me, we'd better go as long as we're still able to!" 

But Cassim shook the head. "Calm down, Iago. You worry too much. Nothing will happen to us, and if we get trouble nevertheless, I still have my sword." 

"But you're not the only one with a weapon!", Iago objected. 

Diverted from the discussion, the two didn't notice how five strong and armed men approached. Just as Iago reluctantly wanted to give up his conviction attempts, the men stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the completely surprised Cassim. Iago could only cry "Hey, what is going on?!", then a big hand grabbed him and he couldn't breath anymore. He was bound with a rope and with another one someone tied up his beak. Then he was thrown into a narrow cage. Briefly before a black cloth was put over the cage, Iago could see how three men held Cassim and the fourth beat him unconscious. Afterwards, the cage with Iago vainly fighting the chains was carried away from the fight. The last thing he heard was the storming applause after someone called: "We have him! We caught the King of Thieves!" Then a door closed and Iago was in a dark and quiet room alone. 

* * * * * * * * * *

For a while the bound bird only sat in his cage and listened. But neither from outside nor from the room where he was a sound reached his ear. Finally Iago tried again to free himself, but the chains were so tight that he couldn't even breathe normal. Also the cord around his beak was firmly knoted. A bit laterIago gave up gasping and discouraged. When he sat there moveless again in the darkness, fear rose in him. What would happen now? Would they leave him starving to death in here, or would they kill him before? And what has happened to Cassim? These questions tortured Iago, and in the depressing silence of the room the little bird started to tremble and to sob. 

* * * * * * * * * *

_Chapter 1: Just A Bird On The Marketplace_

It was a wonderful day, the sun shone and the marketplace of Djel was full of activity. The merchants offered their goods with loud voices and many people pushed themselves at the stands to buy fruits, bread, jewelry and much more. Among them was also Janara, a plain girl with long black hair and an unfortunate small purse. Her dress and cape were from a faded blue, but if somebody would look carefully he could still see mysterious symbols on her clothes. 

But nobody deigned to look at her and she didn't care at all. For the moment she was busy enough with getting enough food for her journey with the small amount of money she had earned. She certainly was fed up with this city that didn't know how to appreciate her magical arts. For a travelling sorceress the simple inhabitants were not the right audience. Janara only had to stop here because money and food had run short and therefore she had to give one or two shows. 

Anyway, today was her last day in Djel and she tried to make some good bargains. 

"Sweet, juicy apples! Five for only three Dinari!", a fruit merchant called near her. Janara was pleased about the offer and accepted it immediately. 

* * * * * * * * * *

After finishing the trade she looked for a calmer place to count the rest of her money. 

"Let's see... I still have nine Dinari. With that I'd better buy some dried dates, and then I'd still have some money left." 

An average sorceress of her age didn't earn very well and therefore it happened very rarely that Janara had something left. With a smile on her face she joined the crowd on the marketplace again and cleared her way to a merchant who offered dried fruits and vegetables. 

She just thought about how many dates she should take, when she noticed a cage that hung on an empty stand a few feet away. In the cage there was a ruffled red bird which had a cord bound around his beak and who was staring at the street with empty eyes. 

Pity overcame Janara and she wanted to have a closer look at the poor bird. After a last look at the fruits she turned and went to the abandoned stand. She still could buy the dates later! 

* * * * * * * * * *

The bird, which Janara now identified as a parrot, didn't look up when she stopped in front of him. The state of the cage and the caught animal shocked her. The parrot neither had water nor food. His plumage was dirty and ruffled, which was no wonder since the poor bird could hardly move in the narrow cage. He could never have stretched his wings to clean himself, even if his beak hadn't been tied up. 

"Oh, poor chap!", Janara said quietly to the bird. "What did they do to you? You don't deserve to suffer so." 

And as if the parrot had understood her, he raised his head and looked straight into her eyes. What she saw there surprised her. The bird looked that tormented and sadly at her as if he would know exactly what happened with him. And for one moment she believed that he was more than only an ordinary bird on the marketplace. She believed to see intelligence in his eyes. 

But this moment lasted only briefly and suddenly a fiercely looking man stand before her, snapping: 

"Hey brat, leave my goods in peace, except if you want to buy something!" 

Janara quickly regained her composure and asked confidently: 

"Are you the owner of this stand?" 

"Yeah. And now beat it, I'm busy!" The merchant turned away from her and began to release the stand from dirt and dust. But Janara didn't give up. 

"How can you treat this poor bird so badly? Why doesn't he have water and why is his beak tied up?" 

"He has chattered too much, just like you!", he snapped. "And he isn't worth wasting money on water and food on. Nobody wanted to buy him and so I'll feed him to my dog afterwards." 

At these words the bird finally moved. He shook his head in fear and looked scared, even pleading at Janara. Again she had the impression he would be more intelligent than a normal bird. 

She asked the merchant firmly: 

"How much does the bird cost?" 

That surprised the man. "You want to buy this flea-bitten heap of feathers? You'd better save your money for something useful!" 

"Do you want to get rid of this bird or not?" 

"Well, if you insist on it... Let's say ten Dinari!" 

"I give you five!" 

"Eight, so I give up free food for my dog!" 

Janara's mind said she could not afford that, but her heart just couldn't abandon this suffering creature. 

"Deal! Eight Dinari for the parrot and the cage." 

Nobody noticed it, but the parrot took a deep breath, relieved. Sighing, Janara took the coins out of her pocket and let them fall into the open hand of the merchant. Afterwards she took the cage and left the stand. 

"I hope you are worth it. You cost me nearly all my money!", murmured Janara when she made her way to the hotel where she lived. She could leave the marketplace now because she no longer had enough money for the dates. 

* * * * * * * * * *


	2. A Talking Parrot

_Chapter 2: A Talking Parrot_

Janara went quickly to the stairs between the many guests in the bar room of her hotel, in order to attract no attention. Attention usually was very dangerous in cities like Djel and she knew that. 

Without problems she reached the other side of the room and went up the stairs. In her small room she placed the cage with the saved bird on the table and opened its door. Slowly the parrot came out and then fell down exhausted. He was obviously too weak to move around further. Janara quickly removed the cord around his beak and got water from a jug. Carefully she gave the bird something and waited for a reaction. But what happened now she had not expected. The bird looked at her and said, weakly however clearly, "Thanks!" Then he took the cup and drank the remaining water. 

Janara's eyes widened at the sight, but the curiosity finally triumphed. 

"Are you enchanted?" 

"Not that I know", answered the bird. "Oh boy, am I hungry! I need food. I had nothing for days!" 

Now that she had talked a little with the parrot Janara was no longer surprised about his intelligence. As a sorceress she had already seen many strange things in her life, and therefore this bird was no big miracle for her anymore. 

In order to help the hungry bird Janara went to one of her bags, got a small bag and strewed some brown tubers on her hand. Casually she said: 

"By the way, I'm called Janara." 

"I am Iago", the red parrot introduced himself. "Is that Yukuma root?" 

"Yes, how do you know that?", she asked surprised. Only sorcerers knew these roots, and they could hardly be distinguished from normal ones. 

Iago only shrugged. 

"I worked together with a sorcerer, Jafar, for a few years. I've learned a thing or two in that time. But how do _you_ know it and what do you want to do with them?", he now asked distrustfully. 

"I am a sorceress and the roots will strengthen you. I'm afraid you are still too weak to be able to digest real food. We should be careful." 

"You are a sorceress? Aren't you called witches?" 

Janara sighed. Nearly everyone who met her asked her that. But there was an important difference. 

"Witches depend on herbs, lucky charms and other magical articles to be able to do magic. Sorceresses get their magic like sorcerers from within themselves or from the environment. You should have known that, as a former pet of a sorcerer. And now eat the roots! 

But Iago would not stand for that. 

"I was not his pet! And I will certainly not eat these roots. I know exactly that they are poisonous!" 

"But not if the roots are dried. Why would I want to poison you at all? For you I just sacrificed all of my money!", Janara tried to calm him down. But Iago didn't look very convinced. 

"You must eat them, otherwise you'd starve nevertheless. Please believe me, I don't want to harm you. You can trust me." 

He had had too many bad experiences to trust strangers that easily, but for some reason Iago believed her. Hesitating he took the brown pieces of plants and pushed them into his beak. Then he swallowed them with the water the girl had gotten a while ago. Immediately he was a bit better. 

Iago stretched carefully and noticed only now how bad he actually felt. Every movement hurt and he was terribly tired. As he turned he saw his prison from outside for the first time. The cage was full of feathers he had lost, and he couldn't believe how he had been able to bear living in this narrowness for so long. 

But the cage suddenly reminded him of the evening when he had been locked up there.

"Cassim! I must find him!", he called upset and got ready to fly away. But Janara was faster and held him down gently. 

"Calm down. You're still too weak to fly. Who is Cassim and what has happened?" 

"He is my friend and he was captured. I must find him before something happens." 

"Mmh. Perhaps I can help you if you tell me more", said Janara calmly. "Who caught him and when?" 

"It was about one week ago when we arrived in this city. Because of a sandstorm we couldn't ride further, and so we went into a tavern. Many dangerous looking men sat in there. I told Cassim we should leave, but he wouldn't listen to me! He never listened to me! We were surprised of a few men who grabbed Cassim and bound and threw me into the cage. Then they beat him down and I was locked into another room. They captured him because... because... " He hesitated. "I don't know why!" 

Just in time Iago had interrupted himself, because he didn't want to tell Janara that Cassim was the King of Thieves. Perhaps she wouldn't want to help him any longer, and although he would've never admitted it he knew that he needed her help. 

But Janara noticed his hesitating. She decided however to pretend not having noticed it. Perhaps Iago would tell her everything later, when he trusted her enough. Or if it became necessary. In any case she wanted to help him as well as she could. 

"Well, I'm afraid we can't do anything for Cassim today. It's too late to go out now. In cities like Djel it's very dangerous to be seen on the roads after sunset. Besides you are too weak. You should sleep a while, so the Yukuma root is effective and you recover a bit. Tomorrow morning we'll immediately go on the search, okay?" 

Iago wasn't very happy with this solution, but he knew it was right. He felt like sleeping the whole next week. Even this conversation had completely exhausted him. 

"Okay." 

Janara nodded and got a few covers for Iago. Weakly he lay down on them and the next moment he had fallen asleep. 

_Poor chap_, the sorceress thought. _Probably he couldn't sleep well for a week._

Quietly she got a piece of bread from her bag and ate it. Then she went to bed, too. 


	3. The Search Begins

_Chapter 3: The Search Begins_

As always Janara awaked when the sun shone through the window on the next morning. She got up and prepared a small breakfast. Then she went to the little bird who still slept deeply and firmly. She hated having to wake him up so early, and she wished she could let him sleep some more hours so he would recover properly. But unfortunately she had to leave the room as early as possible since she couldn't afford one more day. 

Carefully she touched Iago's shoulder and said: 

"Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" 

Slowly the bird opened his eyes. 

"Huh? Breakfast?" 

Then he sat up and looked around. In front of him there lay a piece of bread, cheese and a bit Yukuma root. Next to that was a cup with water. 

"Do you have the slightest idea how hungry I am? I could eat three times so much!" 

Janara hadn't expected such an unfriendly answer, but she thought Iago was perhaps just a bit grumpy in the morning. 

"You shouldn't eat so much yet and besides, I don't have more. With my magic I barely earn enough for myself, and if you want to have some of it, we both will have to be content with less." 

Being too hungry to continue arguing Iago accepted this answer. Silently both ate their meager breakfast. Afterwards Iago tried to clean his dirty feathers in a bowl with water. While he did so, Janara packed her few belongings into two large bags. 

"Why do you pack? Do you want to leave the city?", he asked curiously. 

"Yes, and besides I can't afford the room any longer. If we find your friend Cassim I'll travel to the next town. Perhaps I'm luckier there ", replied the sorceress. 

"Yeah, Cassim...", Iago said thoughtfully. "Where should we search?" 

"I'd say we start in the tavern where you were captured. Where is it?" 

Iago thought about that. 

"The tavern bordered on a small place with a well in its center. It was very close at the outskirts of the city, but I don't know more. It was already too dark to make out more." 

"I guess I know which tavern you mean. Only the worst men meet there. Surely no place to stay longer." 

"I knew it right away!" Iago called. "But Cassim said there would be no trouble. If only he'd have listened to me!" 

"Now it's too late for that. Will you finish your bath soon? We'd better go." 

"Hey, don't rush me! I hate being rushed." 

Iago jumped out of the bowl, shook and looked critically at himself in a mirror. 

"You're not the slightest bit vain, are you?", Janara mocked. 

"Well, I do not want to look like certain other people here", Iago shot back. 

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you think I'm ugly?" 

Iago turned and sized the girl up. 

"Your clothes obviously had better days before. And you'd be surprised what a bath can do." 

"Perhaps you didn't notice it yet, but I don't have so much money. I can't afford new dresses or other luxury!", Janara defended herself. 

"Probably you can't do magic well enough." 

"For my age I can do magic very well. But unfortunately most people don't know that. They think I'd be an ordinary trickster and no real sorceress." 

"Then somebody should clear them up", Iago suggested. 

"How do you mean that?", Janara asked uncomprehending. 

"Well, if the people know you do real magic and don't cheat, they'd surely pay more." 

"That's right, but how am I gonna do that?" 

"You need publicity, you gotta do it on a large scale!" Iago got completely keen for this idea. "You gotta conjure things nobody could do even with tricks, real big hits. You mustn't give your shows outside on the marketplace, you have to go into well-visited taverns where everyone sees you! You could be the most famous sorceress of the Seven Deserts!" 

"Do you really think so?" Janara was very enthusiastic about this idea. She could earn much money and buy everything she wanted. 

"Can you help me with it?" 

"Sure, if..." But Iago was interrupted by a knocking at the door. 

"It's already nine o'clock! How long do you want to occupy the room? I need it today!", a voice behind the door yelled. 

"Oh, the owner of the tavern! We have to hurry ", whispered Janara. And loudly she said: 

"I'm almost ready to go! In a minute I'm away!" 

The man outside muttered something and left. 

"Whew, that was close", the girl said, relieved. "Listen, it would help if you behave like an ordinary parrot. This way we wouldn't attract attention on us. Okay?" 

"Why am I supposed to behave like a silly birdbrain?", Iago complained. 

"Do you remember what happened the last time you attracted attention on you? What happened to Cassim? 

Iago only said "Oh." as he understood. 

"See? So perch on my shoulder and be quiet, and we'll be fine." 

Without a word Iago flew to Janara's shoulder and together they left the room. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Fortunately Janara had paid in advance, and so she and Iago could leave the tavern without problems. In the stable Janara saddled and loaded her horse Fengari, a tall grey mare with a brown mane and a white badge on her forehead. After leading her horse on the road the sorceress and the bird went to the tavern of which Iago had told. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Soon they entered a place with a well in its center, and as Iago recognized the place he whispered: "Here is it. In the house over there ", and pointed at a shabby building over whose entrance a sign hung, showing a skull and a beer jug. Without hesitation Janara went towards the house, but in front of the door she stopped. 

"In there you must _not_ say a single word, remember?" 

"I know, I know. I already got it when you told me the first time!", Iago replied impatiently. 

Janara nodded and entered the tavern. The room stank of alcohol and everywhere leftovers and other garbage lay around, but nobody sat at the tables. In a corner a young man scrubbed a dirty table and at the bar the landlord wiped glasses. He only noticed Janara when she sat down directly before him. He immediately grinned and asked: 

"Well, young lady, what can I do for you? We're closed, so... " 

But the sorceress didn't let him finish the sentence. 

"About a week ago a man was arrested here. Do you know something about it?" 

"Guys are often arrested here. You gotta get a bit more exact, honey." 

Janara ignored the "honey" and replied: 

"He was called Cassim and he had a parrot with him." 

"Ah, you're talkin' about the King of Thieves? Yeah, that was somthin' special. A tremendous fortune was offered for his head, 'cause he'd attacked our city and caravans with his thieves a few times. Some men cought him and cashed the money ", the landlord answered. Then he noticed Iago. 

"His parrot looked exactly the same like yours. I guess the King of Thieves owes being cought to that little beast. If he hadn't been busy with the bird, he'd surely have noticed the men in time." 

Hearing these words Iago would have almost protested, but he remembered his role just in time and so he only let out a parrot-typical "Awk!". 

The landlord and Janara had a brief look at Iago. 

"Well, your parrot looks exactly the same, but it's obviously not the pet of this thief", the landlord said disparagingly. "It could really talk. It screamed somethin' like "Hey, what's going on?" before they threw it into a cage. Later they took it to the marketplace. Will be still there, I guess." 

Iago's croak and the last remark of the landlord proved Janara was on the right track. Now she only had to find out where Cassim was for the moment. 

"And where did they take the thief afterwards?" 

The landlord thought not for long. 

"They'll have taken him to the prison, where riff-raff like him belong. They'll enjoyed the day with the money, I guess." 

That was everything Janara needed. 

"Thanks for your help and good-bye!" 

The landlord called "Don't you want to join me a bit longer, honey?", but Janara had already left the tavern and only stopped in a dark alley. She had a score to settle with Iago. 

"The King of Thieves?! You expect me to free the King of Thieves from prison? Have you ever thought about the fact that he perhaps deserved being there?" 

Of that Iago had been afraid the whole time. Now Janara wouldn't help him any longer, although they had almost found Cassim. However, he had to try to convince her. 

"He has changed! A few years ago he met his son and since then didn't steal anymore! Please, you have to help me. You can't stop, now that we already almost found him!" 

"Come on, don't yell around here that loudly, or someone will hear you ", Janara reassured the bird flapping upset in the air. "If you say he's changed, I'll help you to find him. But I don't want to have anything more to do with the King of Thieves afterwards, okay?" 

"But he's not the King of Thieves anymore! He's an honest treasure hunter, just like me!" 

"Calm down, Iago. I help you. Let's go to the prison and see whether your friend is there." Relieved the parrot sat down on her shoulder again, and after Janara had mounted her horse the two rode to the city prison. 

* * * * * * * * * *

The prison already offered a deterring sight from the outside. Between crumbling façade there were some small, bared windows, through which the prisoners could see a bit sunlight. Janara actually didn't really want to know how it looked like behind the walls of the building, but she had promised Iago to help him with the search for Cassim. However, on the way a terrible possibility had occurred to her. What if Cassim had already been punished for his actions? In the usual way, with rope or axe? Her guts twisted at the very thought, and she wished for Iago's sake that it hadn't got so far. But she had to prepare the little bird for the worst, whether she liked or not. 

"Uh, Iago..." Janara started, but she was immediately cut off by the parrot. 

"I _know_! I must _not_ say a single word. How stupid do you actually think I am?" 

Janara was completely taken aback by this reaction, but sheregained her composure again quickly. 

"Er, no, that wasn't what I actually wanted to say..." 

"No? Did you perhaps want to say 'Be quiet, or we'll be done for '?" 

Janara slowly got angry. Couldn't this bird just shut up for one moment? 

"Now, listen to me! I want you to know that maybe something happened to Cassim." 

Immediately Iago's face changed from annoyed and angry to concerned. 

"What do you mean?", he asked worried. 

"Uh... It's possible that someone already punished him. For the things he did, you know." 

"Well?", Iago replied impatiently. 

Janara was surprised about the denseness the bird showed. Finally she took a deep breath and voiced her fear. 

"It's possible that Cassim has been executed." 

For a short instant it seemed as if all color had gone away from Iago's bright red feathers and his eyes widened when he realized what Janara had just said. But the next moment he was himself again and said: 

"I'm already worried enough about him without you telling me he's maybe already dead. And now let's finally go in there!" 

Janara sighed sadly, for she realized there was no point in arguing with the bird. She had told him what she wanted to say, and now she could only hope it wouldn't have been necessary. 

* * * * * * * * * *

The inside of the prison looked just as shabby as the outer wall. It was dark and musty and Janara almost wouldn't have seen the dirty, fat guard, sitting in a corner. A brief look through the room told her that Cassim wasn't there since all cells were empty. But if Cassim was not there... 

She turned to the guard and asked: 

"Where is Cassim, the King of Thieves?" 

The man seemed to wake up from a deep sleep and looked at her with dull eyes. 

"What do you want here? Girls have no business to be here!" 

Patiently Janara repeated her question. When the guard didn't want to answer, she asked sweetly: 

"And what if I would offer you a nice gold coin in return for the information?" 

The guard looked skeptically at her. 

"You don't look as if you'd have more than a few lousy copper coins!" 

Janara smiled mysteriously, slowly stretched her hand clenched to a fist and opened it just before the nose of the man. On her palm lay a large, shining gold coin, which sparkled seductively. Janara heard Iago gasping on her shoulder and smiled even more. The guard greedily reached out his fat fingers for the piece of gold, but Janara withdrew her hand very quickly. Her illusions were perfect as long as you only looked at them, but as soon as they were touched by anyone except herself, they vanished into thin air. 

Keeping the hand with the not-existing piece of gold firmly closed the young sorceress said:

"Oh, no. First the answer, then the money." 

The guard growled reluctantly, but then he answered: 

"Cassim isn't here anymore." 

Janaras lost all her hope.So they were indeed already too late... 

But the guard hadn't finished. 

"He was kidnapped one night. Some men broke in, overwhelmed the guards on duty and forced Cassim to come with them. It seemed as if he hadn't known the guys, so it was probably no planned breakout. They're said to have escaped on the East Road." 

Janara and Iago listened attentively to the guard. Cassim not seemed to be dead, but having been kidnapped wasn't that much better. 

Having said everything he knew, the guard demanded impatiently: 

"And now pass the gold!" 

That was her cue. Janara turned so fast that Iago would have almost fallen of her shoulder, and ran to the door. But she got not far since the guard had followed her and was now gripping her. The sorceress let the large gold coin appear in her hand again. But before the guard could reach for it, she threw it through the air into the most distant corner of the room. Janara had to concentrate much, so the coin hit the ground reliably and remained lying. As she had expected the guard released her at once and ran to the piece of gold. However, Janara didn't wait for it to dissolve in his hands, but quickly ran outside, moaned her horse and galloped along the road until she was far enough from the prison. 

* * * * * * * * * *

In a small alley she dismounted and looked carefully around the corner to see whether somebody followed them. When Iago had recovered from the shock of this rash flight, he exclaimed: 

"Wow, that was great! Where did you get this gold coin from? I thought you'd be desperatly poor!" 

Janara laughed. Iago still believed it would have been a real coin. 

"But that was only an illusion! I often do it, it's my specialty. The audience loves seeing how I let things appear and disappear again ", Janara stated. A bit complacently she added: 

"Anyway, this piece was something special; I never have let something fly and hit the ground before. Actually, it wasn't bad for the first time." 

Iago really liked the idea of money one could create that easily. 

"So why don't you pay with those coins? You could buy everything! It looked really authentic." 

"My illusions may look authentic, but that's already everything", Janara said regretting. "As soon as I lose sight of them or someone touches them, they disappear. I really had to concentrate much to be able to throw the coin a while ago." 

When she saw Iago's disappointed face, she added sadly: 

"Obviously I'm not a very good sorceress, hu?" 

"Oh, I don't know", replied Iago. "I never met a sorcerer who could conjure up money, not even Jafar. He made a great fuss about his magic, and as far as I can tell he was rather powerful, but he couldn't create money nevertheless." 

Janara smiled because of this gingerly attempt of Iago to comfort her. 

"Thank you." 

"For what?", Iago asked immediately. 

"Oh, never mind." 

One moment there was an awkward silence,but then Iago remarked slowly: 

"Well, it seems as if Cassim isn't in the city anymore..." 

"It seems so...", Janara said just as slowly. 

"Well then, er, thanks for your help and... good-bye." 

With that Iago turned and flew a few feet, but stopped at once, when Janara called: 

"Wait! Where do you want to go?" 

"Well, search for Cassim! What did you think?" 

"But you can't just fly off without knowing where to look for!" 

Iago hesitated. 

"The guard said the kidnappers would've escaped on the East Road, so I'll fly along there." 

"The East Road is very dangerous! Everywhere bandits lurk and besides the next oasis is six days away. Without a store of water you'd die of thirst!" 

Iago knew the dangers awaiting him on a journey through the desert, but he had no choice. 

"I have to try. Certainly I'll meet a caravan with which I can travel." 

"But..." 

"If you don't have any helpful suggestions," Iago interrupted her impatiently, "I'll be on my way now." 

Again Iago turned and flew down the road. Janara gazed after him and was torn. On the one hand she didn't want to go on a dangerous and probably hopeless search for the King of Thieves, but on the other hand she couldn't let Iago fly into disaster. Alone the little bird had no chance to survive, but her help probably wouldn't make a difference. 

When Iago had already almost disappeared behind the next corner, Janara made her decision. 

"Iago, wait!" 

"What do you..." 

"I'll come with you!" 

Janara mounted her horse and caught up with the waiting bird. 

"You need some company", she justified smiling her decision. Iago perched on her shoulder and said shrugging "If you say so", but in fact he was very glad to have the help of a sorceress. Janara steered the horse on the East Road and after half an hour they left the city of Djel behind. 

* * * * * * * * * *


	4. First Trouble

_Chapter 4: First Trouble_

"From here it's going to be dangerous", Janara informed her travel companion after riding through the hot desert for an hour.

"In this area travellers are often attacked by bandits and only a few escape alive." 

"Oh, great! Is there no other way? One that's less dangerous?", Iago asked upset. 

"Of course there's another way", Janara replied. "But if we want to find Cassim, we'll have to take the same way like him and his kidnappers. And now please be quiet, I don't want to be surprised by bandits." 

Astonishingly Iago obeyed this order without protest.

While they were talking they had ridden into a canyon. To both sides giant stonewalls loomed up and even covered the sun. Although it became pleasantly cool nearby, Janara and Iago couldn't really relax. They had the unpleasant feeling of being watched and in that canyon they were easy prey, because there was no escape route. Janara urged on her horse to a fast trot to leave this dangerous place as quickly as possible.

But when they approached the end of the canyon, suddenly some figures on horses appeared right on the road. Everyone had a large sword or saber and blocked the way out. 

"Oh, oh", Janara murmured. 

"Yeah, and look who's behind us!", Iago yelled in panic. 

The girl timidly turned around and saw five more bandits blocking the way back. 

"What are we gonna do?!", the frightened bird shouted into her ear. 

Janara drew her weapon, a light, slightly rosted sword, and saying "Hold on!", she spurred her horse and galloped towards the three bandits before her. The men, who had sneered when Janara drew her sword, got a bit unsure now, since they hadn't expected any resistance. The leader barked: 

"Don't let her escape!" 

The next moment Janara was between them and tried to parry the strokes of the bandits with her sword. Iago clung to her shoulder and ducked screaming. Since Janara's horse just kept galloping and couldn't be stopped, the fight took only a few seconds and the next moment they were free again. Now the bandits were behind them and they could leave the canyon. 

"Go, Fengari!", Janara urged on her horse, which actually got a bit faster than she already was. But the bandits didn't give up and chased after them.

Fengari galloped over the desert sand and whirled up a dust cloud, but the pursuers couldn't be shaken off. 

"They're catching up!", Iago cried.

Janara had a brief look over her shoulder and had to discover that Iago was right. In a few minutes the bandits would catch up, and then they would be lost. There was only one chance left....

Janara forced her horse to stop and turn. Then she waited. 

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?", Iago exclaimed.

But Janara only shook her head. When the bandits had come close enough, she stretched out her arms and closed the eyes. She imagined the sand in front of her would be a part of her body, like her arms. She could feel every single grain of sand, could feel the vibration the hooves of the galloping horses caused. Once she thought she had enough control over the sand, she slowly lifted her arms. And with them the sand before the frightened bandits lifted as well. Iago gasped and protectively held his wings before his face, because some sand also hit him and the sorceress, but Janara didn't notice it. An awful weight rested on her arms and her mind now, and she quickly got tired. But what she had done so far wasn't enough yet. She made the sand whirl around wildly, and totally frightened the bandits` horses. The scared animals bucked and ran away in all directions.

Only when the last bandit had disappeared, Janara dropped her arms and the sand. She collapsed completely exhausted in the saddle and gasped for air. The charm had taken the last bit of strength out of her. Iago looked around in surprise one moment and exclaimed: 

"You really let them have it! That was incredible, Janara! … Janara?", the parrot asked uncertainly when he noticed how pale and weak his companion suddenly looked.

"Are you alright, kid?"

Janara slowly opened her eyes and whispered: 

"The charm... was a little strenuous. I never... did something like that… before." 

"But you'll be fine again soon, won't you?", Iago inquired anxiously. 

"Yes... I just have to… rest a little... sleep a little. The best would be... right here." 

"Here? That's impossible! What if the bandits return? And besides, it will be getting dark soon. We need to pitch camp." 

Janara just wanted to slip from the horse and sleep on the spot, but unfortunately Iago was right. Reluctantly she agreed with the bird and urged on Fengari to a cosy trot. Soon they had left the place of the attack behind. 

* * * * * * * * * *

After he was sure that Janara wouldn't fall off the horse from exhaustion, Iago flew a few feet ahead to look for a suitable place for a camp. When the setting sun already colored the horizon red, he finally found the ruins of a former settlement. Only the walls were left, but they would offer sufficient protection from wind and wild animals. 

A little later Janara dismounted the horse, unsaddled and tied her to an old post. Afterwards she fell down tired, leaned to a wall and closed the eyes. Finally she could sleep! 

"What, won't you prepare some food? And shouldn't we make a fire?", the loud voice of Iago penetrated her tired mind. Reluctantly opening her eyes again she said: 

"Why don't you go gather some wood for the fire? I'll take care of the meal in the meantime." 

Iago flew away to fulfill his task and Janara looked to the bags with their stock. They seemed so far away and Janara wanted to rest only one moment, before she got the food. But when she closed her eyes, she immediately fell into a deep, restful sleep. 

* * * * * * * * * *

It didn't take Iago long to find enough firewood for the night. He already looked forward to a tasty dinner, but when he returned to their camp with the wood between his claws, Janara hadn't moved an inch. While approaching her, Iago noticed that she was snoring. 

"Well, great", the parrot muttered and threw the wood on the ground. "Do I have to take care of everything?" 

Grumbling something like "And probably I'm supposed to watch over us, too?" , he went to the bags and got flint, in order to kindle a fire. After the wood finally burned and he had eaten something, he sat down beside Janara and watched the flames. The crackling of the burning branches and the silence of the night made him sleepy, and so it happened that Iago fell into slumber. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Waking up the next morning, Janara felt wonderfully rested and lively. She briefly looked around for Iago, until she noticed that the little bird, wrapped up in her cape, snuggled up to her and slept peacefully.

Janara gently smiled and slipped off her cape, in order not to wake the parrot. Then she got up and decided to take care of her horse first. The girl got water and poured some into an empty trough for Fengari. While the horse drank eagerly, Janara let her gaze wander over the lonely desert. The sun was still low and its mild light colored the sand golden. Except of the noise of the drinking horse no sound could be heard, everything was quiet and peaceful. Janara loved the morning atmospere in the desert and her thoughts drifted off. 

But suddenly she noticed a golden glitter in the sand beside a collapsed wall. She curiously approached the sparkling something and reached for it. After having released it from the sand, she looked carefully at it. It was a large golden disk with a clasp on the back. An opened hand was worked out in front.

Surprised and turning this strange piece of jewelry back and forth Janara went back to their camp. Iago had woken up in the meantime and now saw that the girl held something in her hands. Something that glittered golden. The bird immediately flew to Janara and perched on her shoulder. 

"What do you have there? Let me see!" 

"I found it over there in the sand. Do you know what it is?", she asked Iago and handed him the jewelry.

When he saw the symbol of the hand on the front, he recognized it.

"That is Cassim's clip! He must have lost it! He was here!", Iago exclaimed. 

"So the kidnappers actually travelled on the East Road. We're going the right way!" 

"So what are you waiting for? Come on, pack up, we have to leave!" 

Janara was infected by Iago's enthusiasm, and so the two of them, after having a hasty breakfast, went with new courage on the search for Cassim. 

* * * * * * * * * *


	5. Iago's Greatest Fear

_Author's note:_ I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update my story. If I didn't have to translate it, it would have been finished for months, lol. The song Janara sings at the end isn't written by me, it's "May It Be" by Enya. I just had the feeling somebody should sing it to Iago. It's a great song, but since it's not by me, I don't own it.

Rated PG, just to be on the save side...

Well, without further delay... here it is! Enjoy!

_Chapter 5: Iago's Greatest Fear_

After they had ridden for some days without getting into trouble, Iago and Janara reached a village. Thanks to the hospitality of the inhabitants they received free water and meal. In addition they found out that the kidnappers and Cassim had passed the village one week ago and had continued their journey on the East Road.

Extremely relieved that Cassim was still alive, the sorceress and the parrot rode off as soon as politeness permitted it.

The following evenings at the campfire Janara tried to find out more about Iago's past. The bird talked enthusiastically about his adventures with Cassim and his son Aladdin, but of course he emphasized particularly his own "heroic deeds". Although she didn't take him too seriously at that, it was nevertheless very merry and exciting. Iago was a good storyteller and for the first time in many years Janara realized just how much she had been missing nice company. Since she had lost her family, she had been travelling alone most of the time, having nobody to talk to and to have fun with.

And Iago as well had to admit that Janara was a rather nice girl and a good listener. He had the feeling that she accepted and even liked him. In his life he had already met many evil and dangerous people, but rarely such a friendly person.

In short, the two got on with each other wonderfully and enjoyed the shared journey.

However, there was something that bothered Janara. In all his stories Iago conscientiously avoided speaking about his feelings or older memories, like his childhood. Besides, he never mentioned Jafar, the sorcerer, in whom Janara was particularly interested. She had hoped to get the chance to learn something about him.

But since Iago didn't speak about this subject on his own, one evening Janara decided to just ask him about it.

They had just finished their dinner and were enjoying the warmth of the campfire when Janara said casually:

"You once spoke about a sorcerer with who you've worked together, right?"

"Yeah, Jafar. Why?"

"What did you do together in that time?"

"We travelled around the world for a few years. Jafar was always looking for magical stuff to find treasures or increase his power. That's why we came to Agrabah; he was looking for Genie's Magic Lamp."

"Ah."

Janara hesitated one moment, but Iago wasn't going to continue and so she asked:

"Why did you stay in Agrabah?"

Iago had looked into the flames so far, but now he turned to Janara.

"Why do you want to know about that?", he asked slightly annoyed.

The girl was surprised by Iago's reaction and answered soothingly:

"No reason. You don't have to get upset."

"I'm not upset!", Iago defended himself. Then he looked into the fire again and murmured:

"It's just none of your business."

But the bird's sudden taciturnment made Janara even more curious. She couldn't help but to ask:

"And what was Jafar like?"

That was the last straw. Iago jumped up and yelled:

"Do you have dates in your ears? I said it's not your business! Need me to write it down for you? Oh, I guess you can't read, your parents probably didn't teach you how. They also didn't tell you that you should just leave other people in peace and not bug them with stupid questions!"

For a short moment Janara was shocked by Iago's outburst, but as he began to insult her parents it had become too much for her.

"Oh, pardon. I had no idea that was a sore point for you, Your Sensitivity!", she exclaimed mockingly. And then more seriously:

"For Allah's sake, it can't be that bad! Why don't you just tell me?"

But Iago hadn't had the slightest intention of telling her anything.

"You don't get it, do you? IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Oh, but I do think that it's my business. After all it was me who freed you from this cage. It was me who found out what had happened to Cassim. And it's me who is risking my life for you and to help you with this stupid search! I think I earned the right to know a bit more about you!"

"So, that's what you think?", Iago asked angrily. "You know what? I don't care about what you think! And I don't need your compassion!"

With that he turned away from Janara, lay down and closed his eyes, inwardly boiling with rage.

Of course Janara had to have the last word.

"Oh, just do what you want! I don't care!"

Then she turned and tried to sleep as well. But exactly like Iago she kept lying awake for a long time, until the sleep caught up with her.

The next morning Janara and Iago were still angry at each other. They had breakfast silently and didn't even look at each other. Without a word they set off and rode for nearly two hours in absolute silence. The whole time Janara asked herself why she didn't just send Iago away and continue her journey alone again. But deep in her heart she knew that she didn't want to be alone anymore. Actually, she regretted the argument they had had the previous night. She shouldn't have questioned Iago that much, but now she was too stubborn to admit it.

Too proud to apologize also was Iago. He perched stiffly on Janara's shoulder and forced himself not to fly away. They were in the middle of the desert, four days' rides away from the next village, and he would die of thirst if he had no help. In addition, he, too, didn't want to lose a good friend, but even that he didn't admit to himself.

The two were roused from their thoughts when they discovered a strange brown vapour cloud over the dunes, which approached them fast. Iago pointed at it and spoke the first words of the day:

"What's that?"

Before Janara could answer, a gust of wind suddenly pulled at her clothes. Another gust whirled sand up around them, taking away their view. The whistling of the wind changed into roaring, and Janara shouted: "A sandstorm!", while desperately trying to keep her horse under control, which panicked because of the whirling sand. All quarrels were forgotten, mortal danger threatened now.

Because of the sand in her eyes Janara couldn't see anything and the wind pulled her from all directions. Fengari pranced and reared up. It was a perfect chaos. Janara and Iago were now in the middle of the storm and the girl was almost lifted from the saddle. The poor parrot clung in fear to Janara's clothes, but he couldn't resist the raving wind any longer. Janara noticed that and wanted to warn him.

"Hold on, it's almost over!"

But in this moment a particularly strong gust grabbed the light bird and tore him into the air. Janara reached out for him, but it was too late. Iago was whirled higher and higher, and although he flapped his wings desperately, the storm hurled him mercilessly back and forth. The sand penetrated his eyes and his plumage and prickled him everywhere. The deafening roaring of the wind became unbearable and slowly strength left the parrot. This roller-coaster-likejourney seemed to last an eternity and he had lost his sense of time soon. Helpless, how he was, he could only hope he would escape this with his life.

His odyssey came to a sudden end when he was thrown against something very hard, slipped it down and remained lying unconscious.

Some time later Iago regained consciousness again. His whole body hurt and he felt completely drained. After having rubbed the sand out of his eyes and patted it off his feathers, he looked around.

He was in a ghost town. At least that was the first thing he involuntarily had to think from looking at the sight, although he was uneasy about it. Around him there were almost dilapidated houses with broken doors and windows. It was deathly silent and he didn't see a living soul. Half-heartedly Iago called after Janara, but he didn't expect an answer. The storm must have carried him miles away from her.

He thought about what he should do now and finally decided to search the town. Perhaps he would find somebody or something that could help him.

Iago flew through the abandoned streets and peered into every house. When he had found absolutely nothing or nobody after half an hour, he yelled, upset:

"Great! And what am I gonna do now?"

Then he noticed a glitter in one of the houses. It almost looked like... gold. Carefully Iago peeped through a window, but except for the glitter he couldn't see anything.

One moment he hesitated, but then greed triumphed over caution and he flew into the darkness of the building.

When Iago had nearly reached the golden thing, it suddenly went out and absolute darkness surrounded him. He felt a strange cold being in front of him, just where the tempting glitter had been only a few moments ago. Slightly worried the bird turned to the window, the way out, but it had disappeared! Now, he was filled with panic. He hadn't had _that_ in mind! He was completely blind in the dark and the cold started approaching him. It felt dangerous. Evil.

Iago backed away until he bumped into the wall of the house, but there he was trapped. He giggled nervously and asked anxiously:

"What's going on here? You're really frightening me, whatever you are!"

But he fell silent when the cold finally covered him like a veil. Iago began to tremble. Something terrible happened to him but he couldn't move anymore.

Completely helpless he waited for what would happen next.

Then the cold penetrated him. Through every opening in his body, through every single pore the cold flowed and forced its way to Iago's heart. And there, at the most vulnerable place of himself, it tore a hole. A greedy, black hole which swallowed all good feelings and memories and left nothing but pure fear and desperation. All Iago could feel were the cold and the hopelessness. All that existed for him now were the darkness and the certainty not to be able to ever see the bright sunlight again.

In this moment, when Iago thought it couldn't become any worse, a harsh red light lit up in front of him, dazzling him. After it had become faint, the scared, trembling bird opened his eyes.

In front of him stood a figure. It was tall and slim, wore red and black robes and held a golden snake staff in its hand. Iago knew this figure, but it was impossible...

"J-Jafar?"

The sorcerer only laughed. His laughter was cruel and demonic. It reminded Iago of past times, of all the things Jafar had done to him. At that time he had always laughed that way while punishing Iago for some stupid mistake.

Suddenly Jafar grew silent and only grinned. Then he reached for Iago and picked him up. The small bird couldn't resist because he was frozen with terror. Jafar's piercing look penetrated into Iago's heart, into Iago's very _soul_ and revealed the most terrible memories he had locked there for so many years.

Through a haze of images and feelings he heard Jafar's cold voice say menacingly in his mind:

"You know it, don't you? You know, there are things so much worse than death."

A memory manifested itself in front of Iago's mind's eye. He saw his parents, saw the contempt and disappointment in their eyes when they chased him away because he wasn't like them. He felt the fear and despair when he wandered around alone and abandoned, tormented by the feeling of having failed.

Jafar squeezed Iago's body even tighter and the little bird screamed with pain. Through a blur of tears he saw a new vision.

He was in one of Jafar's hideouts, hiding within a closet. This way he didn't have to watch the cruel sorcerer torturing a girl. However, he couldn't escape from her cries. She had something Jafar wanted, but she wouldn't hand it over. Iago wanted to help her, somehow, but he was frozen with terror. What could he do after all? Jafar would kill him, just like the girl, and Iago didn't want to die. He'd better just stay here until everything was over.

The vision faded, but Iago was not released. He felt guilty. He should have done something, no matter if he would have been killed. His whole life he had been a coward. Again and again he had looked away when others were in need. Again and again he had shut his eyes and talked himself into believing that he couldn't hear their cries.

"Oh, Iago", whispered Jafar's voice sympathetically. "What a worthless coward you are. And yet, despite all your faults, you had friends. They offered you a place in their family, they accepted you and felt sympathy. They helped and protected you. More than once they risked their lives to save yours. They cared for you, didn't they?"

Iago nodded weakly and clung to this thought. How could he be so bad, when he had friends? Their friendship proved that he also had a good side, that he was not only a traitor and a coward.

But Jafar shouted:

"What fools they were to be that friendly to you! How stupid they were to trust you, to help you! Did you ever thank them? They would have given their lives for you, but did you ever risk yours for them? No!"

And again a vision hit Iago.

"I never thought you'd sink so low! You traitor!"

That was Aladdin's voice. He, Abu and the carpet were trapped in a cage and were glaring at Iago. Noticing that his tail and right wing had turned to stone, Iago knew where he was and what was happening. He had just brought Abis Mal the Genie trapped in his lamp in return for the antidote of the turn-a-man-to-stone-spell, which was going to kill him. Admittedly, Iago had hesitated to give Genie to Abis Mal at the last moment, but basically Aladdin was right. He was a traitor and he had deserved Aladdin's and Abu's insults. He had sacrificed his friends to save his own, miserable life. How could he?

When the vision disappeared, Aladdin's facial expressionburned into Iago's soul. The eyes of his friend were filled with contempt and hate. Aladdin would never forgive him.

"Yes, Iago", the bird heard Jafar hiss. "Do you finally see the truth? You are nothing but a dirty little traitor. How much suffering did you cause? How many people have you already deceived, betrayed and let down? People who were nice to you. Who trusted you, although you don't deserve it! And that's how you thanked them!"

Another memory appeared in front of Iago, and he couldn't do anything about it. ****

He found himself in the palace of Agrabah, looking for Aladdin. On Jafar's orders he had to lure his only just gained friend into a trap, so the cruel sorcerer could get his revenge. It was not easy for Iago to carry out the order because Aladdin was the first person who ever had looked out for him. He had saved him and had accepted full responsibility for him, although he actually had not been able to trust Iago. His friendship was something very special for the little bird, who had been lonely his whole life, but for the moment his fear of Jafar was greater than the desire for friendship.

"I can't explain it, Jasmine, but I think we can trust Iago ", Iago heard Aladdin's voice from the next room. These favorable, trustful words broke Iago's heart. He wanted to cry: "No, you can't trust me! I will betray you!", but Jafar would have killed him for that.

The vision blurred briefly, and the next moment he was in the room together with Aladdin and the princess. He had proposed a carpet flight to lure them into Jafar's trap, and they were completely enthusiastic about his "idea". But their confidence tormented Iago. Why did they believe him? Why didn't they distrust him? These kind and friendly people didn't deserve Jafar's revenge, they mustn't be hurt. And nevertheless they were lured into the trap now, they were betrayed. They even were grateful to Iago! And to make things worse, Jasmine bent down to him with a gentle smile and said:

"Iago, this isn't easy for me to say, but I was wrong about you."

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and stroked him briefly. In her eyes Iago saw nothing but confidence and love. He had betrayed her, but she trusted him... loved him...

Iago screamed.

"Stop! Stop it! I can't stand it any longer! Make it stop! _Please!_"

He writhed and struggled, tears ran down his cheeks and his despair mixed with the pain in his body when Jafar squeezed him tighter.

But suddenly a beam of bright sunlight fell into the darkness of the building. Jafar uttered an inhuman scream and yielded back. He dropped Iago, but the little bird was caught and taken from the staleness of the room out to the bright day. Somebody held him in her arms and ran. Iago didn't really notice it at all. All the cold, the pain and the despair had disappeared, but he still was in shock. While trembling and sobbing he was carried, without knowing who carried him and what had happened. He felt incredibly weak and empty. His soul bled from many wounds and he was unable to think clearly. Everything whirled and blurred in front of his eyes, but a voice finally got into his tormented mind.

It was Janara. She was sitting with Iago in the shadows of a house and held the uncontrollably sobbing bird in her arms. She stroked him and murmured reassuringly:

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid anymore. No matter who or what you saw, it wasn't real. Nobody can harm you now. Everything is alright."

Like that the girl continued and rocked Iago gently back and forth.

When she had saved him, she saw how that evil man turned back into a Shar-Kara. She had heard of this demon, which could turn into the greatest fear of its victim, but fortunately she hadn't had the chance to get to know it personally yet. However, she knew that hardly someone survived its torture.

Iago had stopped trembling in the meantime and slowly regained his composure. But with his returning mind a terrible realization struck him.

"Jafar!", he croaked, frightened.

Janara started, but then she realized that the Shar-Kara must have transformed into Jafar in front of Iago. That, however, irritated her.

"You saw Jafar? But... "

How could Jafar be Iago's greatest fear when they had worked together for years? Janara wanted to question Iago again, but she restrained herself. It wasn't the right moment to satisfy her curiosity. First, she had to take care of the terrified bird.

"Don't worry," she murmured gently, "That was not Jafar. It was a demon that had taken on his shape. You have nothing to fear."

She repeated it again and again, until Iago finally realized the meaning of her words and calmed down.

After a while he felt a little better. However, he made no move to free himself from Janara's arms because it was a wonderful feeling to just be held and stroked. He felt safe and protected.

When the setting sun already dyed the sky red and the first stars could be seen, Janara asked quietly:

"How are you, Iago?"

With cracked voice the parrot answered:

"Better." And then "What happened?"

"I followed the sandstorm, which had pulled you away, but I lost sight of it soon. Finally I found this village here and heard your screams. You were in the claws of a Shar-Kara, but since light kills these demons, it left you alone when I opened the door and the daylight streamed in. I snatched you and we escaped."

Iago nodded and asked:

"What is a Shar-Kara?"

"That's a demon which lives on fear and pain. As far as I know it lures its victims into its hideout and then turns into their greatest fear. It's said to have the ability to read minds and to force its victims to experience the worst moments of their lives again, until they finally die."

Iago said nothing, but shivered at the thought of this ordeal. Noticing that, Janara tried to take his mind off it.

"On my way I discovered a little oasis. We should go there before it gets dark. Then I'll make a nice fruit salad."

Iago only murmured "Okay", and let Janara perch him on her shoulder. The girl took the reins of her horse, which she had tied up nearby, and left for the oasis.

After having arrived there, the young sorceress lit a campfire and made the promised fruit salad in the last light of day. Iago ate silently and stayed unusually quiet the whole evening. Janara watched him anxiously and thought about how to help the bird. But she couldn't think of anything that could chase away the horror and agony of a Shar-Kara attack, and so she decided to leave Iago in peace for the time being. Perhaps he would be better, if he slept a while.

After the meal Janara and Iago settled down near the warming fire and tried to fall asleep. But neither of them was particularly successful with it.

Iago was exhausted and tired, but every time he closed his eyes, visions of Jafar and painful memories appeared in his mind and forced him to think about it. Everything he had seen on this day had really happened that way, many years ago. At that time he had actually acted like that, he had actually been that coward and traitor, who he had seen today. After having destroyed Jafar, he had gladly talked himself into believing that he had changed and would be a better bird now, one of the good guys. But again and again things had happened that made Iago doubt himself. And although these events had taken place some years ago, the memories of his past actions had aroused these doubts in Iago again. Had he really changed? Or was he still a cowardly parrot, which, when it really mattered, only thought of himself?

He remembered something that Jafar had once told him: _"That's what I like about you; you're so perfectly predictable. A villain through and through." _

What if Jafar was right? Would he really be more or less evil for his entire life? One thing was certain; he hadn't really changed after Jafar's death. At least Iago thought so now. How many times did he only watch when his friends nearly died? How many times did the fear for himself grab him, making him rigid with horror? Every time he _wanted_ to help, but every time he hesitated until somebody else intervened and saved them. But what would have happened, if he had been the only one there to save them? Would he just have let them die then?

Iago was afraid of the answer to this question. He opened his eyes brusquely to take his mind off things. In front of him, on the other side of the campfire, lay Janara. Her eyes were closed and she seemed asleep. Her black hair framed her peaceful face, and for the first time Iago realized how young she actually was.

_Would I just let her down, too?_, Iago wondered. _Would I leave her to her fate and only watch when she's in danger? Would I let her _die_ to save myself? _

Iago couldn't bear Janara's sight anymore and so he shut his eyes and turned onto his other side.

_No! No, I don't want to think about it!_

Iago used to simply not allow such awkward thoughts or rejected and forgot them, but that night he didn't manage it. And so the doubts about himself kept him awake for a long time until the exhaustion finally overwhelmed him, making him fall into a restless sleep.

Janara found it just as hard as Iago to find peace. She couldn't get the image of the completely distraught, trembling Iago, who she had saved today, out of her mind. _What did he have to go through?_, she wondered. _What did that demon do to him? _

She remembered Iago stammering one word again and again, when she had held him in her arms and had calmed him. _Jafar._ Was this man Iago's greatest fear? Did the Shar-Kara transform into that man and almost scare the little bird to death? But Iago had always talked completely normally and without fear about the sorcerer, albeit not much. Only last night Iago went mad when she had wanted to get to know more about his past. Did he react that way because he didn't want to remember this part of his life?

Janara now really regretted having pestered him so much. She should have respected his desire not to talk about it. But once again she hadn't been able to control her curiosity and so had hurt a friend.

The girl opened her eyes and watched the red parrot, who had turned his back on her and seemed be sleeping peacefully. The thought that, possibly, Iago had been used and tortured for many years by that sorcerer, just broke her heart.

_Poor Iago. What did he have to endure in his life?_

Again she thought about the Shar-Kara, which tormented its victims with their worst memories.

_What did he see?_, Janara wondered again and realized that she wouldn't find an answer to this question that night. However, it led her to another thought. What would _she_ have seen, if she had met the Shar-Kara?

The answer came immediately, so cold and painful as the stab of a knife.

_The death of my family._

It was the only thing she could think of that was so horrible that she couldn't bear having to see it again. Sure, the time afterwards, when she had been wandering around lonely and hungry, had to sleep in alleys and to beg for food, was terrible. She had had to live more than one unpleasant experience and it hadn't been easy for her, so young as she was, to manage her life.

But all that was nothing compared to the sight of her dying family. Her father had been the first, then her mother had been killed, and oh, how her little brother Yannis had screamed when the sword...

Janara's eyes filled with tears at this memory and she forced herself to think of something else. She looked into the campfire, which was gradually going out. The young sorceress watched the last flames and dispelled the pictures of her murdered family from her thoughts.

She listened to the noises of the night and stared into the red glowing remains of the fire. A cool breeze made the charred wood light up again and again, almost as rhythmic as a beating heart. A mouse on the search for food rustled somewhere. A lonely cricket chirped and in the distance a coyote howled at the rising moon.

Janara didn't notice it at all when she slowly drifted into a dream...

_Fire. Screams. Janara heard screams and saw a village in flames. It was her village, the village in which she had spent twelve happy years surrounded by her beloved family. But now it burned and all her friends were screaming and fleeing from the thieves, who raided the village and burned it down. _

_Janara saw everything going on like a movie in front of her eyes. And that film she only knew too well, because it was, rather than a dream, a memory of the things which had already happened once in exactly the same way. Just like at that time Janara only sat there, hidden behind a bush on top of a hill, watching everything anxiously and uncomprehendingly. Again she was a small, helpless child, who had to watch the destruction of her home. She saw her best friend Zariah run away screaming from a few men with swords. She saw Farih, a friendly old woman who had always told them stories, begging for her life. _

_And then she saw her parents and Yannis, her brother. They were dragged out of their house and on the road. Suddenly her father defended his family against the men. These immediately drew their swords and then the sharp blade cut through the air... _

_Everything whirled in front of Janara's eyes. She heard the screams of her brother, and then only her own screams. She ran, half slipping and tripping again and again, down the dunes into the village. Nobody was there anymore, only the lifeless bodies of her family still lay on the road. Janara's eyes were filled with tears when she took her mother into her arms. _

_"Oh, mommy, mommy!", she whimpered. "What's going on, what's wrong with you?" _

_She sobbed these questions, but deep in her heart she already knew the answers. Her parents and her brother would never stand up again because they were dead. But Janara didn't want to admit it, she couldn't. If she allowed herself to accept it, it would become true. Then her family would be dead, and she would be alone. _

_Suddenly Janara heard a strange noise. It sounded as if it came from far away, and it didn't seem to belong in here. It was a scream, full of terror, and slowly it grew louder. It seemed to get ever more real as everything else around Janara gradually faded..._

Janara woke with a start and sat absolutely straight up on her bed. She blinked and looked, confused, around. It seemed to take an eternity for her still from sleep muzzy mind to shake off the dream and concentrate on reality. Actually it took her only the fraction of a second until she realized that it had been Iago's scream which had woken her up from her nightmare. Anxiously she turned to the parrot, afraid something had happened. But then she saw that his eyes were closed. Iago was obviously just dreaming.

Relieved, Janara reached out to release the poor bird from his nightmare. She was almost touching him when she noticed that he seemed to murmur something. The girl hesitated and listened. At first it was hard to understand, but then Iago grew ever louder and Janara could hear the fear in his voice.

"No, don't.... Let me... It wasn't my fault.... I beg you... No! Please don't! Stop! _Please stop, JAFAR!_"

Iago uttered a scream and opened his eyes. Janara shrank back, surprised by the sudden awaking of her friend. But the shock immediately subsided at the sight of the trembling Iago, who looked around in panic.

"Iago?"

The bird jumped and looked at her with his eyes open wide, as if he hadn't realized yet that he wasn't dreaming anymore.

His breath went fast and unsteady.

"It's alright, Iago", Janara reassured. "You were just dreaming. It was only a bad dream."

"But… Jafar…", Iago stammered.

"Oh, Iago. Come here."

Janara carefully took Iago on her lap and explained quietly:

"You don't have to be afraid. You just had a bad dream. Everything is alright."

When she held Iago in her arms, she could feel his still fast heart-beat and his plumage wet with cold sweat. That reminded her of how she had felt as a little child after waking up from a nightmare. Her mother had always come to her then, had taken her into the arms and comforted her. Only she had been able to make little Janara sleep again.

There was a song. It told from hope and how the light defeated the darkness. When her mother had sung this song, the girl forgot about her nightmare and the fear, and fell asleep peacefully.

This song had helped her so often to overcome a nightmare, perhaps it could help Iago now as well?

Janara closed her eyes and briefly remembered the words. Then she started singing. Her voice was nothing special, certainly there were many people who could sing better than her. But her singing was high and clear, filling the night desert with a wonderful melody.

May it be  
An evening star  
Shines down  
Upon you.

May it be  
When darkness falls  
Your heart  
Will be true.

You walk a lonely road  
Oh, how far you are from home.

Mornië utúli  
Believe and you  
Will find your way.

Mornië alanti  
A promise lives  
Within you now.

May it be  
The shadow's call  
Will fly away.

May it be  
Your journey on  
To light the day.

When the night is overcome  
You may rise  
To find the sun.

Mornië utúli  
Believe and you  
Will find your way.

Mornië alanti  
A promise lives  
Within you now.

A promise lives  
Within you  
Now.

When the last words died away, a single tear ran down Janara's cheek. She wiped it away and looked down at Iago. He had fallen asleep. With a smile she softly stroke his feathers and then gazed over at the eastern horizon, which slowly turned red and announced the beginning of a new day.


End file.
